A proper immune response depends on complex interactions between different leukocytes and other cell[unreadable] types and their soluble products, and on an intensive crosstalk among many receptors, which transduce[unreadable] activation signals leading to induction of cell-specific gene programs, differentiation, proliferation, and[unreadable] acquisition of effector functions. A dysregulated immune response can lead to harmful results, the[unreadable] development of autoimmune diseases being a prime example. Aberrant mechanisms that lead to[unreadable] development of inflammation and autoimmunity have been elucidated to a large degree by the genetic[unreadable] manipulation of mice, which led to significant insights into the underlying signaling mechanisms. Thus,[unreadable] genetic alteration of signaling pathways at defined steps can prevent or induce the development of[unreadable] autoimmunity and other immunological diseases. Nevertheless, small scientific meetings that allow[unreadable] intensive interactions and fruitful discussions and, at the same time, bring together scientists working on[unreadable] fundamental aspects of leukocyte signaling pathways and on the clinical implications of these pathways[unreadable] (including relevant disease models) are far and few between.[unreadable] [unreadable] Funds are requested to support an international conference entitled ?The 4th International Leukocyte Signal[unreadable] Transduction Workshop: Clinical Implications of Signaling Pathways? to be held in Rhodes, Greece,[unreadable] between 6/3-8/07. This is the 4th in a series of similar meetings, which were held since 2000. Previous[unreadable] meetings focused exclusively on basic aspects of signal transduction by leukocyte receptors. The[unreadable] upcoming meeting, with ~120 anticipated participants, will represent a significant departure from this focus.[unreadable] The Organizing Committee has drafted this time a program, which brings together scientists working on[unreadable] fundamental aspects of leukocyte signaling and those studying relevant animal disease models and clinical[unreadable] implications of these signaling pathways. In addition, several invited talks will present and discuss relevant[unreadable] cutting edge technologies. The invited faculty consists of 23 internationally known scientists (in addition to[unreadable] the Organizing Committee) who are recognized experts in relevant research areas. Scientists at the early,[unreadable] formative stage of their career will be given priority in participation and presentation. Together, the[unreadable] scientists participating in this Workshop cover different areas of research, which encompass a[unreadable] comprehensive range, from the subcellular, biochemical level of analysis, through whole cell and animal[unreadable] models, and up to clinical applications.[unreadable] [unreadable] The Specific Aims of the Workshop are:[unreadable] 1. Extend and continue three previous, highly productive Leukocyte Signal Transduction Workshops.[unreadable] 2. Bring together internationally known scientists, who are experts in leukocyte signal transduction and[unreadable] the disease implications of leukocyte signaling pathways to, e.g., inflammation, autoimmunity, and[unreadable] infectious disease, in order to present and discuss the most up-to-date relevant research.[unreadable] 3. Give scientists at an early stage of their formative career, i.e., junior faculty members (assistant[unreadable] professors), postdoctoral research fellows and graduate students an opportunity to present and discuss[unreadable] their own ongoing work and to benefit from close, one-on-one interactions with leading scientists, thereby[unreadable] providing an educational experience and a motivation to commit themselves to a clinically relevant[unreadable] scientific research career.[unreadable] [unreadable] The Organizers anticipate that this Workshop will promote sharing of ideas, close interactions and[unreadable] collaborations between scientists working on basic aspects of leukocyte signaling and those studying[unreadable] animal model (or even human) inflammatory and autoimmune diseases.